My Flower, My Spring
by dinodeer
Summary: Hyunbin masih bingung tapi ia merasa seperti melihat bunga di musim semi ketika melihat Minhyun. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin


**My Flower, My Spring**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **4.5k Words**

 **BGM : JBJ** **ㅡ** **My Flower (aku bikinnya sambil dengerin lagu ini juga XD)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung bangun tergesa-gesa saat ia melihat jam dikamarnya menunjukkan sudah jam 8.45 padahal ia ada kuliah jam 9. Sialnya hari ini adalah kelas Profesor Park yang sangat galak, tidak masuk sekali saja Hyunbin bisa harus langsung mengulang tahun depan. Dan jarak antara rumahnya dengan kampusnya memerlukan setidaknya 20 menit dengan motornya.

Tanpa mandi, ia langsung mengganti bajunya, menyikat giginya asal-asalan, mengambil tasnya dan kunci motor lalu berangkat dengan motor ninjanya. Hyunbin menatap jam di jam tangannya saat motornya akhirnya sudah masuk gerbang utama kampus. Setidaknya jika ia telat ia masih dalam batas waktu toleransi telat.

BYUR!

Hyunbin menghentikan motornya saat ia menyadari ia baru saja membuat seseorang harus terciprat air kubangan bekas hujan kemarin. Hyunbin menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri tapi ia langsung turun dari motor dan menghampiri orang yang baru saja mengalami kesialan itu.

"Aduh, maaf ya gue minta maaf tadi gue ga fokus, uh itu kemejanya-"

"Gapapa kok." Jawab orang itu langsung memandang Hyunbin tepat dimatanya.

Hyunbin terpaku.

Mata orang itu seperti memiliki sesuatu yang mistis membuat Hyunbin hanya bisa diam.

 **Deg.**

Hyunbin terkejut sendiri dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar begini?

"...lo? Halo? Hei!" teriak orang itu.

Hyunbin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, iya, apa ya?" responnya tidak cerdas.

"Hahahaha, kamu kok lucu sih?" seru pemuda dihadapannya itu sambil tertawa kecil. Membuat mata indahnya menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

Hyunbin merasa baru saja mendapat angin segar di kehidupannya saat mendengar suara pemuda itu. Ia menelan ludahnya, tidak mungkin kan?

"Katanya buru-buru? Kemeja aku gapapa kok, tenang aja, nanti aku bersihin di toilet aja." Tutur pemuda itu.

Ah, Hyunbin ingat dengan profesor killernya. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi sambil melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan 9.10.

"Ah, iya, maaf iya maaf sekali lagi, tapi gue ga bisa gitu aja ngebiarin kemeja lo kotor gitu, emmh tapi gue harus ngejar kelas gue dulu, gimana kalo ketemu nanti siang aja? Bisa pinjem hape lo?" tanya Hyunbin cepat.

Pemuda itu langsung menyerahkan ponselnya arena melihat Hyunbin sepertinya terburu-buru.

"Ini udah ngeadd line gue, nanti gue chat nanti siang."

"Tapi kamu gausah-"

"Ga, ga usah protes, aku lebih ga enak kalo ga ngapa-ngapain udah ngekotorin kemeja kamu kayak gitu."

Jadi aku kamu gini ya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Oke deh, yaudah pergi gih, ntar ga dibolehin masuk gimana coba?"

Hyunbin mengangguk tapi sebelum ia pergi ia membuka jaket jeansnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu pemuda itu. "Buat nutupin bagian kotornya."

Setelah itu Hyunbin pergi tanpa tahu ia sudah membuat pipi pemuda tadi memerah tipis.

.

Hyunbin mendesah lelah.

Ia telat tapi untungnya mood Profesor Park sedang baik jadi Hyunbin bisa masuk dan tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas tambahan.

Setelah kelasnya selesai Hyunbin baru teringat tentang insiden tadi pagi dan pemuda manis yang membuat jantungnya berdebar itu. Hyunbin mengambil ponselnya dan melihat chat yang masuk dari pemuda itu –yang dikirimkan oleh dirinya tadi pagi.

"Oh, namanya Minhyun ya, tadi buru-buru sampe ga sempet ngenalin diri juga." Gumamnya.

Ia kemudian melihat foto profil Minhyun yang memperlihatkan dirinya sendiri tengah memakai kacamata bulat dengan pose V.

"Manis." Gumam Hyunbin.

Ia pun mengetikkan sebuah pesan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kelas.

 **kwonhb**

 **ini gue yang tadi, bisa ketemu sekarang? Lo dimana? Ntar gue yang kesana**

 **oh iya, di kantin FK bisa ga? Soalnya aku masih ada kuliah abis ini, sori ya...**

 **kwonhb**

 **oke gue otw**

.

Hyunbin memakirkan motornya di pelataran parkir fakultas kedokteran. Setelah bertanya pada salah satu mahasiswi yang disambut dengan sedikit pekikan kecil –Hyunbin itu model jadi ia terkenal di kampusnya, Hyunbin akhirnya sampai di kantin fakultas itu.

 **kwonhb**

 **gue udah di kantin nih, lo dimananya deh?**

Hyunbin masih mencari-cari orang yang memakai kemeja yang tadi, sampai akhirnya sebuah seruan membuatnya tertawa.

"Kwonhb! Kwonhb! Sini! Disini!"

Hyunbin melihat seorang pemuda yang menjadi korban cipratan tadi dan berjalan kearahnya sambil tertawa.

"Kwonhb banget sih hahahaha."

Pemuda manis itu mengerutkan bibirnya. "Abisnya kan aku gatau nama kamu siapa."

 _"Lucu_." Batin Hyunbin.

"Emang beneran ga kenal gue?" tanya Hyunbin. Bukannya sombong tapi dia kan model dan salah satu _most wanted man_ gitu di kampusnya.

"Enggak, emang kamu siapa deh?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya gemas. Hyunbin terkekeh. Habisnya jarang menemukan orang yang tidak tahu tentang dirinya.

"Gue Kwon Hyunbin." Ujar Hyunbin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, aku Hwang Minhyun." Timpal Minhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Hyunbin baru sadar kalau Minhyun kini tengah mengenakan jaket jeansnya yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Padahal Minhyun itu tinggi tapi kok jadi terlihat mungil ya dengan jaket jeans miliknya?

Hyunbin jadi gemas melihatnya.

Minhyun yang sadar diperhatikan akhirnya mencoba membuka jaket yang sedang ia pakai dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"A-ah, ini jaket kamu, makasih-"

"Udah pake aja." Potong Hyunbin.

Minhyun terlihat bingung.

"Lo kan katanya ada kuliah lagi? Gue juga ga bisa nunggu buat bisa ngelaundryin kemeja lo soalnya gue udah ga ada kuliah, jaketnya pake aja, nanti balikin sekalian sama kemeja kotornya, gitu aja gimana?" usul Hyunbin.

Minhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Ga, gausah ngelaundryin kemeja aku, bisa aku cuci sendiri kok, dan jaket ini aku balikin aja, lagian tadi kemejanya udah agak dibersihin di toilet."

Hyunbin berpikir sebentar.

"Oke, kemejanya ga gue laundryin tapi jaket gue pake aja sama lo, ga ada penolakan, udah ah gue cabut ya, nanti chat lagi aja oke." Ujar Hyunbin dan ia langsung kabur agar Minhyun tidak memaksa agar jaketnya dikembalikan.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kantin ia melirik sebentar dan melihat Minhyun yang sudah cemberut dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan lucu sambil menggerutu pada temannya. Hyunbin tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Gemes banget sih."

.

Hyunbin sekarang sedang bermalas-malasan di rumahnya sambil menoton siaran sore –yang sebenarnya tidak ia tonton sih. Hyunbin menatap ponselnya dan menatap kolom chatnya dengan Minhyun yang terjadi setelah kejadian kantin tadi.

 **Hyunbin rumah kamu dimana? Nanti jaketnya aku balikin sekalian pulang**

 **kwonhb**

 **ga usah, besok aja kalo mau balikin**

 **oh yaudah kalo gitu**

Minhyun pun mengirim stiker ok dari karakter optimus prime dan membuat Hyunbin tersenyum lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Hyunbin dibuat tersenyum oleh tingkah Hwang Minhyun.

Iseng, ia pun mencari akun instagram milik Minhyun di instagram yang ternyata unamenya sama dengan uname line nya. Isi feednya biasa saja, foto selfie, foto dengan temannya, foto figur optimus prime, dan foto pemandangan. Iya biasa saja, tapi malah membuat Hyunbin tersenyum-senyum saat melihatnya.

"Lah anjir ke likeeeeeee!" serunya heboh.

"Mana yang ke like postingan lama anjir tolol amat!"

Hyunbin pun akhirnya langsung mengklik tanda hati di semua postingan Minhyun yang baru sedikit itu dan langsung memfollow akun instagramnya. Sebenarnya Hyunbin bisa saja _unlike_ postingan tapi ia malah melakukan hal yang berlawanan.

"Lah, Bin udah pulang?" suara ibunya membuat Hyunbin mendongak.

"Udah Bu, daritadi siang, Ibu tadi parah ga bangunin aku, kan jadi kesiangan." Gerutunya.

Ibunya mendelik. "Lah, Ibu udah bangunin kamu tapi kamunya aja kebo, yaudah Ibu tinggalin."

"Parah nih Ibu hampir bikin aku gagal di satu matkul tau."

"Kan hampir doang belum gagal beneran, lebay amat sih. Mending ke rumah Daniel gih, Ibu titip ke Mamanya Daniel bolu lapis keju, ambil sekarang nih uangnya."

Hyunbin menatap kesal ibunya.

"Ih Ibu lagi nonton spongebob juga."

"Apaan Ibu liat lagi stalk ig orang juga, siapa sih? Gebetan baru? Mana coba Ibu liat?"

Hyunbin mendecak. "Bawel banget sih Ibu-Ibu tuh, udah ah ke Daniel sekarang nih, siniin uangnya."

"Nih, jangan jadi playboy terus, capek Ibu denger dari Daniel kamu bikin anak orang nangis mulu, cari pacar yang bener, yang baik, yang mau kamu ajak nikah. Mau Ibu doain sama yang tadi kamu stalk ga?" tanya ibunya.

"Iya, iya gimana Ibu aja."

Hyunbin pun langsung mengambil jaket hitamnya dan melajukan motornya ke rumah Daniel yang merupakan sepupunya. Hyunbin membuka helmnya dan langsung masuk ke rumah Daniel.

"Niel!" serunya.

"Apaan sih hebring banget!" seru seseorang membuat Hyunbin menoleh ke kursi tamu dan melihat Seongwu –pacar Daniel tengah duduk disana dengan seseorang lainnya.

"Eh, Minhyun?" tanya Hyunbin.

Hyunbin sepertinya harus meminta ibunya sering-sering berdoa untuk dirinya.

"Minhyun, Minhyun, pake Kak woy lebih tua dari lo keles." Seru Seongwu sewot.

"Ih Kak Ong lagi pms bukan sih? Sewot banget baru aja nyampe nih."

"Bodo." Ujar Seongwu dengan nada kesal. Sementara Minhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ini Seongwu mau ngedate sama Daniel tapi pas nyampe sini, Daniel malah masih tidur jadinya telat deh."

Hyunbin pun duduk di kursi kosong disana. "Kalo lo ngapain kesini Min-eh Kak?"

"Minhyun juga gapapa, pake Kak juga boleh, bebas. Aku mau ngambil bolu lapis keju pesenan Mama, kamu ngapain kesini Hyunbin?"

"Lah sama, gue juga mau ngambil pesenan bolu lapis keju Ibu gue." –jodoh ya? Ingin rasanya Hyunbin menambahkan kata itu tapi ia malah jadi gugup sendiri.

"Ohh, kok bisa sama ya?"

"Jodoh emang kalian, tapi belum mau gue aminin." Timpal Seongwu.

Minhyun memukul kepala Seongwu. "Apaan sih Ong." Gerutunya, tapi pipi dan telinganya malah memerah.

Hyunbin menahan senyumnya.

"Abis ini lo pulangnya sama siapa?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Ojek online aja, gampang kok."

Hyunbin diam sebentar. "Sama gue aja gimana? Lumayan ngurangin biaya." Tawarnya.

"Iya udah sama Hyunbin aja, ini udah mau malem juga, ntar nyokap lo khawatir Nyun. Hyunbin anterin sampe selamat ya, jangan ngebut mentang-mentang suka balapan, jangan modus juga mentang-mentang Minhyun mulus, awas lo, lecet dikit lo abis,."

"Apa sih lo Kak Ong, tenang aja kali."

"Ih Ong, apaan sih gapapa aku pulang sen-"

"Nggak. Sama Hyunbin aja titik, pokoknya sama dia, lo tau kan sekarang sering ada ojol yang jahat, kemarin aja Kenta hampir dirampok ojol, apalagi lo kan manis sama lemot kalo diculik gimana?" kilah Ong.

Minhyun mencubit pinggang Seongwu. "Diculik apaan sih, aku udah 21 tahun tauuu..."

"Iyain aja lah, pokoknya pulang sama Hyunbin, no ojol-ojolan."

"Iya Minhyun, gapapa sama gue aja, udah mau malem serem kalo naik ojol."

Minhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Hyunbin pun bersorak dalam hati.

.

"Dari sini belok kiri kan?" tanya Hyunbin sedikit keras.

"Iya, nanti aku berhentiin kalo udah depan rumah." Balas Minhyun.

Hyunbin pun membelokkan motornya kearah kiri. Ia merasakan tangan Minhyun menggenggam ujung jaketnya membuat Hyunbin gemas sendiri. Saat Minhyun melihat rumahnya sudah dekat ia pun menepuk-napuk pundak Hyunbin untuk berhenti di depan rumah minimalis berwarna putih dengan halaman kecil di depan rumahnya.

"Makasih ya Hyunbin."

"Iya sama-sama."

Hening sejenak.

"Yaudah gue balik ya Minhyun, sampe ketemu besok."

Tanpa melihat Minhyun lagi Hyunbin pun langsung menancap gas dan bertolak ke rumahnya sendiri.

Saat ia sampai di rumah ia sempat dimarahi oleh Ibunya dulu karena terlalu lama di rumah Daniel dan tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Setelah meminta maaf ia langsung ke kamarnya dan mendapatkan pemberitahuan kalau Minhyun sudah menfollownya di instagram.

Hyunbin membuka kembali kolom chatnya dengan Minhyun lalu mengetikkan sesuatu dan bersiap tidur. Ia masih tidak tahu perasaan ini, ia tidak pernah merasakannya dengan perempuan dan laki-laki manapun yang telah ia pacari.

Yang ia tahu ia ingin berada di dekat Hwang Minhyun.

 **.**

 **kwonhb**

 **Good night Minhyun.**

.

Ini sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak Hyunbin dekat dengan Minhyun. Ia bisa dekat dengannya pun karena Daniel sepupunya, dan ia kenal dengan Seongwu yang ternyata teman dekat Minhyun, lalu Jaehwan yang seangkatan dengan dirinya dan Jonghyun yang ternyata teman kecil Minhyun.

Mereka berenam sering berkumpul entah itu di kantin atau di rumah Daniel untuk mengobrol. Hyunbin juga senang dengan pertemanannya yang ini, tidak seperti dulu ia yang banyak berteman dengan orang yang memberikan pengaruh buruk. Berteman dengan mereka membuat Hyunbin membaik. Ia jarang bolos kuliah, ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius, dosen juga sekarang mulai mengenalnya sebagai Hyunbin yang rajin.

Tidak adan kencan dengan siapapun selama 3 bulan terakhir ini. Ongniel yang sudah kenal Hyunbin sejak lama sampai heran dibuatnya. Habisnya Hyunbin itu hampir tidak pernah tidak berkencan. Rekor tidak kencan terlamanya hanya dua hari dan sekarang sudah 3 bulan tapi ia tidak pernah menggandeng siapapun.

"Bin, lo udah capek pacaran atau gimana? Gue aneh aja liatnya lo ga sibuk sama pacar-pacar lo." Tanya Seongwu.

"Kepo banget sih lo Kak." Timpal Hyunbin.

"Eh Hyunbin emang suka punya banyak pacar ya?" tanya Minhyun sambil memakan cheesecake buatan ibunya Daniel.

Seongwu mengangguk. "Iya tuh, bisa kali langsung lima orang dipacarin, kalo udah temenan sama dia nih. Sering banget liat dia ditampar kek, dipukul kek, tapi ga pernah jera, buaya emang." Jelasnya.

"Gosip amat sih lo." Timpal Hyunbin kesal.

Minhyun hanya mengangguk. "Bagus dong sekarang kalau udah engga, kan jadi ga perlu dipukulin lagi kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Hyunbin dengan mata berbahayanya –menurut Hyunbin doang sih ini.

Hyunbin terpaku sesaat sampai akhirnya berdehem pelan. "I-iya Min hehe." Jawabnya canggung. Sementara Seongwu memandang kedua insan itu curiga.

.

"Bin bisa ngomong bentar?" tanya Seongwu saat Minhyun sudah pulang dari rumah Daniel karena ia harus mengerjakan laporan praktikum. Diantar Hyunbin tentunya dan ia juga langsung ke rumah Daniel lagi soalnya ia meninggalkan tasnya di rumah Daniel.

"Ini udah ngomong kan?" tanya Hyunbin balik.

Ia kemudian mengambil sebotol pulpy orange dari lemari es Daniel dan meneguknya.

"Lo suka sama Minhyun?"

"UHUK!"

Hyunbin langsung terbatuk dan menyemburkan sisa minuman yang belum ia telan.

"JIJIK ANJIR HYUNBIN!"

"SALAH UHUK SENDIRI NANYAIN ITU UHUK KAN JADINYA GUE KESELEK!"

Seongwu mendengus pelan. "Lagian kenapa lo kudu keselek segala kalo lo ga suka Minhyun?"

Hyunbin sedang mengelap bekas semburannya dengan kain lap dan kemudian menatap Seongwu.

"Gatau sih bingung gue juga."

"Lah bingung apanya dah?"

Hyunbin menghela napas sebentar. "Gini nih ya Kak, gue selama pacaran tuh ga pernah minta mereka jadi pacar gue, selalu mereka duluan yang minta dan sekarang selama tiga bulan ini banyak yang mau jadi pacar gue aja gue tolak."

"Ini mau sombong gitu ceritanya?" tanya Seongwu kesal.

"Bukan gitu elah, dengerin dulu. Jadi gue gatau gue suka sama Minhyun atau engga, yang jelas gue punya perasaan sama dia cuma gatau suka sebatas temen atau lebih, atau mungkin cinta? Gue gatau karena ini pertama kali gue ngalamin ginian. Anjir kenapa gue curhat ke lo sih ini." Gerutu Hyunbin pada akhirnya.

"Emang yang lo rasain gimana?"

"Ya gitu, gue seneng kalo liat dia seneng, liat dia senyum rasanya gue kayak keju meleleh di oven gitu, apalagi kalo liat mata dia udah nyipit gara-gara ketawa, lemah banget gue Kak. Gue juga suka sama suara Minhyun, lembut banget, berasa kayak angin sepoi sepoi pas musim semi, dia juga ramah banget sampe bawaannya pengen gue jagain 24 jam takutnya ada yang jahatin dia. Gue ngerasa apa ya... kayak ngeliat bunga-bunga gitu kalau liat dia –anjir jangan ketawa lo Kak Ong!"

"Hahahahaha iya iya aduh sori sori iya lanjutin aja Bin."

"Iya pokoknya gitu, pokoknya tiap hari kayak musim semi gitu kalo udah liat dia. Sehari ga liat dia berasa balik lagi ke musim dingin. Lebay emang tapi gue ngerasain kayak gitu. Terus setiap ada orang yang nembak gue, entah kenapa yang gue inget malah Minhyun."

Seongwu tertawa kecil. "Tapi lo masih bingung lo suka sama dia atau engga? Bego banget sih."

"Kan gue juga bilang belum pernah ngerasain yang kayak ginian, lo kan cinta sama si Daniel? Trus lo juga ngerasain yang kayak gini ke dia?" tanya Hyunbin.

Seongwu jadi tersenyum. "Iya lah, mirip, tapi ga lebay kayak lo yang musim semi musim dinginan segala."

Hyunbin memukul pundak Seongwu pelan.

"Jadi maksudnya gue suka sama Minhyun gitu?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Elah, masih pake nanya. Lo bisa ga liat Minhyun jalan sama cowok lai-"

"Ga bisa."

"Terus kalo lo tau dia mau disukain sama orang lain dan mau ditembak sama orang itu lo bakal ngapain?"

Hyunbin diam sebentar. "Kalo Minhyun suka sama dia, gue gatau Kak, gue pengen liat dia seneng tapi gue juga ga bisa liat dia bahagianya bukan sama gue."

"Nah itu maksudnya Minhyun bahagia sama lo itu apa coba kalo bukan lo sebenernya cinta sama dia?" tanya Seongwu. "Kalo lo cuma suka sebagai temen lo ga bakal bilang kayak gitu, lo bakal bahagia 100% liat dia bahagia sama orang yang dia suka." Lanjut Seongwu.

Hyunbin diam mendengar ucapan Seongwu.

"Yaudah tembak aja sih, lagian Minhyun kan juga jomblo." Ujar Seongwu. "Btw, dia juga udah banyak yang nembak tau, banyak banget, sampe lo tau alumni yang ganteng itu Kak Sehun? Dia juga minggu lalu nembak Minhyun katanya. Tapi sama dia ditolak, anjir emang si Minhyun rejeki nomplok gitu ditolak." Lanjutnya.

"Malah dukung lawan gue, gimana sih lo Kak." Protes Hyunbin.

"Lah abisnya gue sebenernya ga setuju kalo lo sama Minhyun jadian, gue udah tau lo juga sebenernya udah tertarik sama dia sejak awal kan? Makanya gue nanya perasaan lo ke Minhyun."

Hening sejenak.

"Terus sekarang setelah tau jawaban gue lo setuju gitu?"

Seongwu diam. "Ga seratus persen sih tapi gue tau lo serius sama dia, sekali aja nyakitin dia lo gue tendang ke Afrika."

"Lah mau nembaknya ini gimana dulu? Gue mau ngejokes jodoh ke dia aja malah jadi gugup sendiri guenya."

Seongwu mendecih. "Ya bukan urusan gue, itu urusan lo lah, masa Kwon Hyunbin yang punya mantan beratus-ratus gatau cara nembak orang? Hadehhh."

Hyunbin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hyunbin memang ahlinya dalam menggoda orang untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, tapi untuk kasus Hwang Minhyun yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal, yang benar-benar membuat pandangan Hyunbin hanya terpaku pada pemuda manis itu saja Hyunbin tidak bisa.

Berada dalam radius satu meter dengannya saja sudah membuat jantung Hyunbin berdebar tak karuan. Belum lagi kalau Hwang Minhyun melancarkan 'serangan' senyum dan tawanya pada dirinya.

Hyunbin ingin menyerah saja.

Ia lemah.

Kalau Daniel mendengar ini pasti ia sudah dibilang budak cintanya Minhyun. Tapi... memang benar sih.

Kembali lagi ke cara menembak Hyunbin bingung. Nanti kalau ternyata Minhyun tidak punya perasaan padanya bagaimana? Kalau ia ditolak bagaimana? Kalau ternyata Hwang Minhyun sudah punya pacar bagaimana?

Hyunbin rasanya ingin menyerah saja.

"Mikirnya lama banget, tembak cara sederhana aja asal lo ngeliatin lo itu serius sama dia, ga usah lebay kayak nyewa restoran segala macem." Ujar Seongwu membuyarkan lamunan Hyunbin.

"Apaan sih Kak, lagi ga mikir cara nembak juga, lagi mikir kalo Minhyun ga suka gue gimana? Ntar yang ada malah canggung lagi abisnya, jadi pusing gueeee..."

Seongwu hanya menghela napas pelan. "Minhyun ga suka lo darimananya coba, bego ih." Gumamnya pelan. Sementara Hyunbin masih sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

.

Sebulan kemudian.

Hyunbin menarik napas panjang. Ia melihat paper bag berwarna putih yang ia pegang, lalu sebuket kecil mawar merah di tangan satunya. Lalu menatap dirinya dibalik pantulan cermin kamarnya. Ia memakai jeans dan kaos hitam seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin terlihat mencolok seperti memakai jas karena itu akan membuat orang-orang heran. Dalam rangka apa Kwon Hyunbin memakai jas?

Hyunbin menarik napasnya lagi.

"Oke bisa, hari ini kata Kak Sungwoon, Minhyun ga ada acara apa-apa seudah kuliah berarti dia free oke, tenang Hyunbin tenang, ini bakal ber-"

Brak!

"Hyunbin lama banget dandan- Wuihhh cakep banget si anak Ibu ini, mau ngapai bawa bunga? Oh! Mau nembak ya? Tumbenan banget anak Ibu nembak orang lain? Siapa ih kok ga cerita sih sama Ibu?"

Hyunbin menarik napasnya karena merasa pusing dengan pertanyaan ibunya.

"Pertama ya Bu, Hyunbin emang udah cakep dari dulu, jawaban buat pertanyaan Ibu yang lain tuh 'Ibu kepo banget sih' udah ah mau kuliah dulu nih, apa sih Ibu senyum-senyum ga jelas gitu jelek tau Bu!"

Ibunya Hyunbin menjitak anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Sok banget sih main rahasia-rahasiaan sama Ibu? Buat siapa sih? Hwang Minhyun bukan? Akhirnya ya mau nembak, Ibu setuju banget sih kalau sama dia, anaknya cakep sama baik juga, sekalian aja nikah, Ayah juga pasti setuju sih kalo Ibu udah setuju."

Ucapan ibunya membuat Hyunbin mendelik. "Ibu tau Minhyun darimana?!" tanyanya.

"Lah Ibu kan sering ke rumah Daniel juga, sering ketemu kamu sama geng kamu itu, Ibu perhatiin kamu suka ngeliatin ke satu orang gitu ya Ibu tanya aja sama Daniel katanya itu Hwang Minhyun, terus kata Daniel kamu emang udah suka sama dia cuma kamunya malu." Ujar ibunya.

"Anjing si Daniel."

"Hyunbin mulutnya mau Ibu jejelin cabe?!"

Hyunbin meringis. "Iya maaf Bu refleks, udah ah Ibu udah kayak kids jaman now aja yang kepo mulu, tunggu aja, nanti tau-tau ibu punya calon menantu yang cakep sama baik hati kayak malaikat."

Ibunya Hyunbin tertawa. "Yaudah deh pejuang Hyunbin makan dulu sebelum berperang, Ibu do'ain lancar."

Hyunbin ikut tertawa. "Aey, Aey, Kapten!"

.

 **kwonhb**

 **Minhyun, kamu ada acara ga siang ini?**

 **ga ada deh Bin kayaknya, kenapa emangnya?**

 **kwonhb**

 **nanti temuin aku di taman belakang yang deket kantin ya? Makan disana?**

Hyunbin menanti dengan penuh kegelisahan. Ia tidak terlihat aneh kan? Mereka memang sering makan disana sih. Hyunbin tidak terlihat seperti akan menembak Minhyun kan?

 **okidokii, nanti pesenin aku soto ya, nanti aku nyusuuul**

Hyunbin tersenyum ketika melihat stiker 'bye' yang dikirimkan Minhyun. Setelah ia membalas stiker bye juga pada Minhyun, Hyunbin pun langsung memperhatikan Profesor Park yang sudah masuk dan sudah memulai kuliahnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih tersenyum dan berharap senyumnya terus terpatri di wajahnya sampai esok dan esoknya lagi.

.

 **Bin, aku telat dikit ya, tungguin jangan makan duluaaan**

 **kwonhb**

 **iya tuan putri buruan ntar sotonya aku yang makan**

 **siap pangeranku, tunggu yaaa**

Hyunbin sedikit terkejut melihat jawaban dari Minhyun.

Pangeranku.

Ia jadi tersenyum membacanya.

"Haahh, tenang Hyunbin tenang."

Hyunbin kembali mengambil napas panjang. Ia menatap buket mawar dan figur optimus prime yang sebenarnya sudah ia beli bulan lalu namun belum ia berikan pada Minhyun. Ia bingung dengan apa alasan yang harus ia berikan pada Minhyun jika ia memberikan figurnya jadi Hyunbin pun hanya bisa menyimpannya di kamarnya. Namun ternyata ia bisa memakai figur itu hari ini.

"Bin! Sori aku telaaaat!" suara Minhyun terdengar dan membuat Hyunbin terkejut. Ia langsung menyembunyikan bunga dan paper bag dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Bin? Kamu nyembunyiin apa tuh dibelakang kamu?" tanya Minhyun heran.

"B-bukan a-apa-apa." Jawab Hyunbin gugup.

Hyunbin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malah gugup. Kemana kepercayaan dirinya yang tadi? Nyalinya malah ciut ketika melihat Minhyun kini sudah ada dihadapannya. Menatapnya dengan mata yang berbahaya bagi jantung Hyunbin.

"Bin! Boong nih ah!" seru Minhyun kesal. Ia menghampiri Hyunbin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Hyunbin gemas saja.

Minhyun menghampirinya dan berusaha mengintip apa yang Hyunbin sembunyikan tapi Hyunbin langsung menghindar. Minhyun menghampirinya lagi dan Hyunbin kembali menghindar begitu saja seterusnya yang terjadi sampai Minhyun kesal.

"Biiiin! Apaan sih penting banget ya sampe aku ga boleh liaaaat?" tanya Minhyun kesal.

"Iya penting banget." Jawab Hyunbin.

Minhyun melipat tangannya di dadanya. Hyunbin kira ia sudah menyerah namun tiba-tiba Minhyun menerjang kearahnya dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Hyunbin langsung menahan pemuda manis itu dengan tangannya yang sedang memegang bunga dan paper bag.

Bodoh.

Hyunbin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Minhyun yang juga melihat buket bunga mawar dan paper bag yang dipegang Hyunbin membuatnya terdiam. Ia langsung berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya lalu berdehem pelan.

"I-itu emm... bunga?" tanya Minhyun dengan bodohnya.

Hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Hyunbin tertawa karena mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Hahahahaha Hwang Minhyun aduhhh haha semua orang juga tahu ini bunga hahahaha!" serunya.

Memang konyol tapi suasana kini tidak terlalu canggung karena adegan tangkap-menangkap itu. Hyunbin kemudian menyerahkan buket bunga itu kearah Minhyun.

"E-eh buat aku?" tanya Minhyun.

Hyunbin mengangguk. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Minhyun lagi dengan heran.

Hyunbin memainkan jarinya gugup. Suaranya juga tiba-tiba sulit untuk keluar. Semua kata romantis yang sudah ia rangkai kemarin tiba-tiba menguap dari ingatannya hanya karena pertanyaan 'kenapa' dari mulut Minhyun.

"Bin?"

Hyunbin menarik napas. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Minhyun, tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Minhyun mendekat sementara tangan kanannya memegang tengkuknya kemudian bibirnya mengecup bibir tipis milik Minhyun.

Hyunbin tidak menutup matanya. Ia bisa melihat mata Minhyun membelalak menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kaget, bingung, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Hyunbin pun langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"B-Bin, ke-"

"Aku suka kamu Minhyun." Potong Hyunbin. Ia menarik napas dan berusaha mengingat kata-kata yang sudah ia latih kemarin.

"Gatau sejak kapan tapi aku suka kamu. Aku udah mikir tentang perasaan ini sampe bingung karena aku ga pernah ngerasain hal ini sebelumnya, aku pengen kamu bahagia, aku pengen liat kamu senyum terus, aku pengen kamu selalu aman, tapi aku juga pengen yang ngewujudin itu semua tuh aku." Lanjut Hyunbin.

Kepercayaan dirinya meningkat karena ciumannya tidak ditolak oleh Minhyun.

"Aku tahu aku dicap playboy tapi sejak ketemu kamu aku ga bisa bayangin buat bisa hidup sama orang lain selain kamu. Aku ga maksa kamu buat suka aku tapi aku pengen jujur tentang perasaan ini, aku suka sama kamu, walau kamu misalnya ternyata ga suka sama aku, aku harap kita bisa tetep temenan, mungkin susah dan mungkin bakal ada perbedaan diantara kita tapi aku harap itu ga terjadi."

Minhyun masih diam. Ia terlihat masih syok dengan ciuman Hyunbin dan penjelasan panjang dari teman berambut pirang itu.

"Minhyun?" panggil Hyunbin.

"Akugamautemenan." Ucap Minhyun cepat.

"Apa?"

Minhyun menarik napas. "Aku gak bisa, aku gamau kita temenan lagi Bin." Ujar Minhyun.

"Hah?... Oh..."

Hati Hyunbin mencelos mendengar jawaban Minhyun. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa berat, bahkan untuk menarik napas saja menjadi sulit. Hyunbin mundur beberapa langkah kemudian mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun gagal. Ia yakin wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Bin..."

"A-aku gak apa-apa Minhyun, tenang aja..."

Minhyun hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Hyunbin segera memotongnya.

"Gak apa-apa aku ngerti Minhyun." tuturnya sambil berusaha mengais oksigen yang entah kenapa sulit untuk dihirup.

"Bin dengerin aku dulu-"

"Aku pamit aja deh ya, jelek banget ntar kalo terus-terusan diem disini."

Hyunbin pun langsung berjalan mundur dan membalikkan badannya untuk pergi sampai tangan Minhyun menahannya.

"Apa lagi Min-"

Cup.

Minhyun menciumnya.

Di bibir.

Hyunbin membelalakkan matanya.

Apa ini? Apa? Hyunbin kira Minhyun tidak menyukainya?! Ciuman ini membuat otak Hyunbin bekerja lebih lambat. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa memikirkan alasan paling logis tentang ciuman ini.

"A-ap...a-aku kira k-kamu.. a-apa-"

"Bin kamu jelek banget sih kalo kaget gitu." Ujar Minhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Minhyun!"

Minhyun melipat tangannya di dadanya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya kamu ga mau dengerin penjelasan aku sih."

"Kan kamu bilang kamu gamau temenan sama aku lagi? Jadi aku pikir kamu ga suka aku."

Minhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kemudian menarik napas pendek.  
"Akugamautemenanlagisoalnyaakumaunyajadipacarkamu." Ujarnya cepat.

Minhyun jadi rapper disini dan Hyunbin hanya melongo mendengar Minhyun yang berbicara cepat sekali.

"H-hah?"

"Ish ngeselin." Decak Minhyun sebal.

"Habisnya ga jelas kamu ngomongnya, yang harusnya jadi rapper tuh aku, suara lembut kayak punya kamu mah cocoknya nyanyi lagu marry me." Timpal Hyunbin.

Minhyun menarik napas lagi. Wajahnya sudah memerah, belum lagi telinganya.

"Aku gamau temenan lagi soalnya aku maunya jadi pacar kamu." Bisiknya pelan.

"Hah apa? Nggak kedengeran ih." Timpal Hyunbin.

Minhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku gamau temenan lagi soalnya aku maunya jadi pacar kamu!" teriaknya.

Hyunbin menahan senyumnya. Ia kemudian mengikis jaraknya dengan Minhyun lalu berkata lagi, "nggak jelas ih ngomongnya jangan sambil ditutup ih wajahnya."

"Aku maunya jadi pacar ka-!"

Saat Minhyun mengangkat wajahnya, wajah Hyunbin sudah berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Minhyun langsung menghentikan ucapannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah membuatnya seperti baru saja dipanggang di dalam oven.

"Mau jadi pacar siapa hmm?" goda Hyunbin.

"Hyunbin ih, ngeselin..."

Minhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hyunbin sementara tangannya memukul dada Hyunbin pelan.

"Iya sayang, sini dong tatap aku lagi, mau aku cium ga?" goda Hyunbin lagi.

"Gamauuuu kamu ngeseliiin..."

Hyunbin tertawa. "Beneran nih gamau aku cium?"

Minhyun mendongak dan menatap mata Hyunbin yang tengah menatapnya jenaka. "Mau..." bisiknya.

"Yaudah sini."

Hyunbin pun langsung meraih bibir Minhyun ke dalam ciuman lembut. Sementara Minhyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hyunbin. Mereka melepas ciuman mereka beberapa detik selanjutnya.

"Jadi kita pacaran nih?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Ya kamu pikir aja masa udah ciuman ga pacaran sih?" timpal Minhyun sambil cemberut.

Hyunbin tertawa lagi. Ia kemudian memeluk Minhyun dan mengecupi rambutnya berkali-kali.

"Makasih ya udah suka sama aku." Tutur Hyunbin lembut.

Minhyun tersenyum. "Aku mau pamer ah bisa pacaran sama playboy yang udah insyaf."

"Hahaha kalo gitu aku juga mau pamer bisa pacaran sama bidadari cantik."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Hyunbin tak menyangka ia benar-benar bisa jatuh hati pada Minhyun dan Minhyun seorang. Dan ia lebih tak menyangka lagi Minhyun juga ternyata menyukainya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan baginya. _And he hopes this happiness will last forever_.

.

.

END

.

.

Adakah yang sadar disini minhyun ga balikin jaketnya hyunbin?

Bagian itu ga aku ceritain soalnya kan merekanya jadi temen, jadi anggap aja udh dibalikin wkwk mau dianggap ga dibalikin juga gapapa sih XD

Btw sebenernya ini aku terinspirasi dari beberapa kalimat di lirik lagunya jbj, asalnya mau dimasukin tapi bingung nyimpen liriknya dimana, jadinya ga dimasukin deh hehe

Semoga suka yaaaa

btw kalian penumpang kapal ini masih banyak kan? semoga masih yaaa

Sampe ketemu di fanfic selanjutnyaaa

salam minhyunbin,

 _dinodeer._


End file.
